1. Field
The following description relates to a dishwasher and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to a dishwasher that sprays washing water toward dishes while making a reciprocal motion in a tub, and a method of controlling the dishwasher.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, dishwashers are devices that wash dishes by spraying washing water with a high pressure toward dishes, and generally undergo a washing operation and a rinsing operation. In the washing operation, the dishwashers spray washing water and simultaneously cause detergent to be supplied by a detergent supply unit so that washing of the dishes can be performed.
In general, a dishwasher includes a body in which a washing chamber is formed, a pump that generates a washing water pressure, a dish basket that accommodates the dishes and is installed in a washing tub to advance and retreat, a plurality of nozzle assemblies that spray washing water toward the dish basket, a connection flow path that connects the pump and the plurality of nozzle assemblies, and a valve assembly that selectively moves washing water to the plurality of nozzle assemblies from the pump. The dishes are washed with the washing water sprayed by the nozzle assemblies.
Conventional nozzle assemblies are rotation type nozzle assemblies that are disposed at upper and lower sides of an upper dish basket and at an upper side of a lower dish basket. Such rotation type spraying units are rotated by reaction in which washing water with a high pressure is sprayed. However, when the nozzle assemblies are disposed to be rotated, a blind spot, in which sprayed washing water does not reach edges of the washing tub disposed in a rectangular shape, is formed.